Secrets and Betrayal
by The Devil's Riddle
Summary: When Lucy wants to talk to her family in Fairy Tail, things get in the way. Change happens quickly in Lucy's life from switching guilds for her partner, and a growing family. That won't stop her though, Lucy's determined to support her family and bring pride and joy into their lives. Read on to see how our favourite wizards cope with loss and gain in their world. r&r


' _6 months after the GMG's was going to be my special day, Fairy Tail had won again. Of course, they would they would never let anyone take the title they so rightfully deserved. But it was a year after the 9_ _th_ _GMG's that I stopped competing mainly because I had more than myself to look after. I had started to befriend Rogue from Sabertooth and soon after we grew romantically close, then much to Fairy Tail's protest I joined him at Sabertooth where Yukino and I made a team much to Sting's and Rogue's nagging. I love Fairy Tail they were, weird and dysfunctional but still my family. Now however, Sabertooth is where my family will grow._

"Natsu, I want you to be the first to know. You know how" Natsu wasn't paying attention, I finally find him and he won't even listen. 'What if I threaten to tell Mira my big news first!' "If you won't listen then I'll tell Mira my news first!" Still nothing. 'Arghhhh' He can make me so frustrated.

I gave up and went straight to Masters office, and Rogue was waiting there for me. He held my hand and when we were about to knock, Laxus 'the big annoying brute!' called everyone while he stood on the bar, which Mira wasn't too pleased about. "Cana! Me and you both have deep connections to this guild and before I went, all off centre we were always there for each other. So, I know this isn't the best way to do this but I need multiply witnesses in case your too drunk to remember. Cana I can't hold this back any more so, will you join me for a dinner date tonight?"

It was times like that, that made me feel as if I didn't feel like family. They all grew up together and I never got to know much about them since I didn't interact with them because of Natsu. He always sheltered me. Although Cana's answer didn't surprise me, I knew for many drunk nights how much she loved the Lightning slayer. So while the guild started to party, me and Rogue were ignored. "Lucy, maybe we should wait a while, they look rather busy."

"I think your right, I'll write a letter explain everything to Master before we go, since I don't want to worry my friends," He nodded and clasped his arms around my waist while I quickly wrote down what was happening. "There, that should do it, shall we go Ryo's," He just gave me a smirk and pulled me closer, within seconds the darkness swallowed us and we were all the way back in Sabertooth. Over the years we had both become stronger, one of things he could do was travel longer in the shadows, and I had gained some caster spells and could almost bring 8 gates out as well as expanding my magic pool.

Everyone at Sabertooth had thought that me and Yukino would join the twin slayers, but Rufus gave us the idea of the twin Stella Stars. Although we do all live together, which gave everyone the idea of the team thing. "Rogue, I love you." I love his smile too, the way his dimples show when I can make him laugh, which isn't much. "I should hope so, otherwise why would you want me to father our baby! Hehe" I can't help but laugh, he takes away all my darkness, which is kind of ironic, but it's another thing that binds us together. That and the engagement ring he put on me Yesterday.

I took a test yesterday morning and I surprised him during dinner, which was funny because his eyes went wide and he had a piece of lettuce hanging out of his mouth. I couldn't stop laughing he sat there for minutes on end not moving, it kind of made me want Cobra's soul listening power. When he came back to reality we celebrated with desert, while he had toffee cheese cake, I had chocolate cheese cake. I was looking forward to my cheese cake, the creamy chocolatey and the crumbling biscuit, yummy! Under one of the Strawberry's was a silver band, I blanked like Rogue did, but he soon brought me back. He picked up the strawberry and he gave it to me to take a bite of it, then picking up the ring. "Lucy, there a people in the world that crave money in life, and there some that are hungry for vengeance. There are many things in this world that a human wants and needs, when it comes to me I crave you and only you. Only have I truly been myself with Skiadrum, Frosch, Lector and Sting. When I first saw you, in person, I saw how brave and selfless you were. You live for yourself, your spirits and your family. Now I live for my friends, the little family I have and now you. If you accept, I know in our heart and souls we love each other and I want to share our love in a big celebration with our friends and family. So, Lucy Heartfillia will you marry me?" 'I'm constantly told I go overboard, but with all the emotions I kept bottled up over time, this is the only way for me release them all.

"Rogue, you are the first to see me as an equal, to most men I am eye candy, to my father I was a pawn in his plans, even to Natsu and Happy I was weird, fat and clumsy. To my mother, I was her little protégé, I was never just Lucy Heartfillia."

"Well to me, you are you and that is why I love you, I'm not going to say I love your smile, I love your eyes, the way you laugh because that means I love parts of you, and then I would be lying. Since, I love all of you." Those words were music to my ears he should know by now that whenever the time occurred my answer would always be yes. "You didn't have to go through all the formality you know, I want to be with you through whatever means necessary. So, it would be an honour to marry you Rogue, my answer is yes."

Yukino, and Minerva had started preparations for the baby and the wedding, but I had not heard any word from Fairy Tail. When there was no reply the day after I left I had just brushed it under the rug, but after a few weeks' worry had planted its self-deep with my mind. I never had enough time to visit them either, since I was preoccupied with planning the wedding, sorting out stuff for the baby and going on jobs to pay for it all. With all this worry and can't take myself away from my priorities, my family comes first, Rogue and our baby are the most important to me.

 _ **Rogues POV**_

I've seen the colour of her skin become paler ever since that night at Fairy Tail, I know I shouldn't speak ill of them but do they not care about her to even speak to her. I know she thinks that she must do all she can for the baby but putting herself through unnecessary stress.

 _ **Normal POV**_ \- 1 week later,

I had gone to see Porlyusica just so I know when I was due, I was along 4 months and the cravings had finally kicked in, I think I had even surprised Sting with my 'cravings'. I never ate as much as the dragon slayers but I think they were worried I was possessed by Natsu when I came into the guild ranting about ghost chilli's in my milkshake.

When Lucy was rested from her visit to Porlyusica, Rogue approached her on the topic of Fairy Tail, "Lucy before you say anything, I know you are used to saving your money because of your old team but you and Yukino are not like that neither are me and Sting. Therefore, we have enough for the wedding, the baby, even a new house if we wanted. You need to relax and the only way is for you to go and see Fairy Tail. "But." He looked down at her, "no buts, I can see that this is what you need. If you want me to come with you, I'd love to go but it's really up to you if you want to go I won't push you."

 _In Magnolia_

On the train, Lucy fell asleep but Rogue could tell she missed the bed she liked to nap in, all he could give her was his lap for her head to rest. Since the train had become overflowing with tourist's, some of which recognised the 2 mages that sat together. It was only a short journey which meant that Lucy wouldn't get much sleep that day.

"Lucy we're here," The blonde didn't stir 'she's deep in slumber again. Looks like I'll have to carry her' taking his Lucy into his arms Rogue left the train before it left the station. It didn't take long to get to Fairy Tail in shadow form plus it gave him the chance to get there without the other slayers catching there scent too quickly. "Lucy, you really need to wake up now, were outside Fairy Tail," Lucy, could faintly hear his voice and started to shift from her sleep. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep for so long,"

"It's fine, I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible," Catching her nose with his he got a small giggle from her before setting her down and steading her. When she was ready he pushed the door open and they proceeded in.

The guild smelt of booze, it had multiple brawls taking place and the shouting was deafening. "It hasn't changed!" A smile graced her face but I could see behind it, they hadn't even noticed she'd gone, they hadn't tried to contact her either. 'Have they forgotten about me?' noticing her shaking Rogue held her shoulders and moved his down over her tiny bump and crossed his arms under their little one. He pulled her closer to him and left little kisses going down the side of her neck, the change in her breathing proved his trick worked. So, taking a few steps closer to everyone Lucy missed the table that had been thrown, but Rogue caught it and destroyed it with an attack his face was furious after 'I can't understand how this guild is so reckless, yes, they protect family, but there not the only guild that has evolved like that. Seeing that they haven't changed shows how dangerous they are even to their own family.' "Oy Ryo's, you're not wrong there!"

When the always silent Poison Dragon Salyer spoke, the brawls paused to see what had caused him to speak. Some eyes landed quicker on the two mages standing in front of their door, table debris laid about them. "LUCY!" Shout and questions from her old friends came bombarding at her. Rogue was quick to react with moving them away from the ruckus and protecting his family. He'd transported them in front of the Masters office, and before he or Lucy could knock, the door flung open and a large blonde man dragged them both in and shoved them onto the couch.

The couple shocked at what just happened waited for Laxus to answer them, "Where's Makarov?" Not giving the blonde man a chance at speaking Rogue cut to the chase. "Retired, would you two cares to explain what the hell happened to you. You fell of the face of earth land?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, no one has heard from either of you for months, what do you have to say for yourself?" Rogue was about to respond but a little hand grip from his fiancée and he knew she had it from here. "We have been living out life and enjoying it, 3 months ago we came here with amazing news and no one would speak to us, you left us no choice but to leave a letter explaining things, and guess what none of you contacted us at all! I spent all this time believing that my family had forgotten about me, so don't you dare think that we are the guilty ones!"

"Well can you blame us, not everyone is as forgiving as you Blondie, we still don't trust Sabertooth at all, we can't forget what they did to you, or what his future-self did to yours," 'Smack' both men jaw dropped. "Never have I heard anything viler come out of your mouth Laxus."

"It's Master Laxus," 'Smack' "I am not a member of this guild so I have no obligation to call you that, and YOU NEVER, EVER INTERUPT A LADY WHEN SHE IS SPEAKING! This guild is all about family yes, well this might hurt but I couldn't give a rat's ass right now, but your guild is not the only one that loves its members like that. Sabertooth being one of them. You lot have not changed at all since I was last here, and-," 'Why has this happened, I guess people change in ways you don't expect'. Seeing Lucy break down in tears brought anger to his magic, it was rare he raged without reason but seeing his soulmate upset like this was more than enough reason. "One step through the door and a table was thrown right at us, if I hadn't destroyed it, then it would have hit Lucy and our unborn child! I'm still shocked how Bisca wasn't harmed during her pregnancy with Asuka!"

"Your, preg- pregnant!?"

"That was part of the news we came to tell you all months ago, as well as our engagement, I'm shocked you didn't sense it, considering Sting knew even before she did," 'Sigh' He sat back down next to Lucy to help comfort her. "Well I'm very sorry, I don't know what to say!"

"Well then, if that's all you have to say Laxus, the rest of them won't say anything different. I'm also certain that some members would also prefer if I stayed here, with my so-called family so I'll say this now and only once. Fairy Tail was my saviour, but even I knew that I'd grow out of that damsel in distress considering that was the kind of life I wanted to leave behind in the estate, I'm not a child anymore. So, if you or anyone else needs to contact me, they can through Sabertooth. As that is where my new family will grow and flourish, for those that didn't grow up in Fairy Tail I'll tell you now we have better vison considering we've seen life outside of it a lot more that you have and we know that life is not some Fairy tale from some kids book as you seem to believe this guild is. You need to grow up and stop acting like the children the rest of the world sees you as."

With that and a swish of her hair, Lucy Heartfillia the light and soul of fairy Tail, left through their doors for the last time. She was no longer their fairy god-mother. With no ties to the guild she and Rogue could live out their life with their growing family and their family of mages.

 **3 Years later**

" _We welcome you to this year's Grand Magic Games, the participating guilds are Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus, and Blood wing. Teams take the field." All 7 teams appeared ready for the next announcement and for the first event, "In Blood wing we have, Harley Jones, Ink, Adam Davis, Ondie Jones, Diamond Feather and. For their chosen member for today's game is… Ink!"_ The rest of their team left to watch from the stands and a woman with pale skin marked covered in tattoos, wearing her brown hair in a long pony tail and a black crop top and ripped white jeans and black sandals _._

" _From Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale and mermaid heel their teams are the same as last year and their members for the first game, are… Hibiki, Lyon and kagura. From Fairy Tail we have, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyer, Wendy Marvel, and Gajeel Redfox, with Laxus being their member for the first game."_ Laxus and the rest of the first game members all stood in their selected corners while their teams left the battle field and they waited for Sabertooth to be called. _"Finally, from Sabertooth we have Minerva Orlando, Yukino Agria, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. With Sting taking the first game. And you heard right folks, Fairy Tail has all s-class mages and so does Blood wing and Sabertooth, as well as having the twin dragons and twin stars of Sabertooth. This year should be interesting."_

"I told that idiotic fool that I should take first match, but no he has to go and protect Sabretooths pride and all!" Lucy knew that Sting had his reasons but Minerva was right. "He doesn't realise that this match is to position the teams on the leader board and to show the weaknesses of the other opponents," Yukino joined them leaving Rogue to pay attention to his daughter who had been whining for him since he left for the announcement. "Hopefully he can grasp the idea of it and use it to his advantage," 'Ptf, hahahaha' Both Minerva and Lucy cracked up at this and Yukino pouted at her Fiancée being bullied behind his back. "I can hear you guys ya know! Stop laughing." Even Rogue let out a chuckle at this.

Sitting back to watch the demise of the rest of the competing guilds.


End file.
